Please Understand
by Dnasho
Summary: Sequal to You're not Me. Kaiba is engaged and Joey must cope. first 6 chapters!
1. Please understand

Please Understand: DbzChild

this is the Sequel to "You're not Me". please read it to better understand what is going on with the story. I own Kaya, Kaya's Father, Kaiba's attoney, Mickey, Mr. Jones and Lia. Hope ya Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking news!

After going to the principal Joey and Kaiba walked back to class. As they were approaching the room, Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand to stop him.

"Joey, I really need you to understand something" said Kaiba while dropping his hand.

"What?" asked Joey confused

"There are a few things in my life that you may not understand. It is hard to for me to say now that I finally have you, but……" said Kaiba looking Joey in the eye.

"Like what!" asked Joey afraid of where this was going.

"Joey, I'm engaged" said Kaiba in sorrow.

"What?" said Joey in a calm but shocked soft voice

"It was arranged by father when I was young. Even though he is dead, the man he made the engagement with still wants the marriage. I may not be able to be with you yet. My life, my work, everything I have worked for will fall apart if I'm with you now" said Kaiba

"So you're telling me that even though we like each other, we can't be together?" said Joey sadly.

"Yeah and I'm sorry, but I think that knowing is better because now we don't have to fight. We can be friends. We can depend on each other. I have an idea on what to do about it , so just trust me. We will be together soon" said Kaiba hopefully.

"Yeah that's true. Please understand that I will be here whenever you need me, I trust you" said Joey as he grabbed Kaiba's hand and held it.

"Joey before anything, can I kiss you?" asked Kaiba

"Yeah" said Joey smiling a sad smile.

Kaiba closed the gap between them and kissed Joey as tenderly as possible. Kaiba didn't let Joey go until he felt something wet on his cheek.

When he pulled away, Joey was crying.

"I'm sorry" said Joey trying to wipe the tears.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you cry. I wanted this, but I thought that it might have happened after my plan worked. I…I got scared when you started to hate me. I did not think it could be fixed, that is why I believe that when ever you're involved in a plan, it always gets messed up. You make me lose control and I guess that I hurt you because of it. I'm sorry Joey" said Kaiba in a soft tone.

Kaiba hugged him and led him to the bathroom to wash his face.

When Joey came out of the bathroom they both walked back to class.

"You ready?" said Kaiba

"Yep" said Joey with a sad smile.

"Always know, I will always like you" said Kaiba before opening the door.

They walked over to their seat and sat. The teacher continued the class.

School ended and everyone went home.

Both boys heartbroken to deal with anything.

Joey too hurt to check his messages.

Kaiba too hurt to check his mail.

Please Review


	2. Meet Kaya

Chapter 2: Meet Kaya

RING RING

"OH SHIT! I'M LATE!"

Joey rush for clothes and a comb to brush through his hair until he was presentable. Grabbing a granola bar, he dashed out of his house to run to school while putting on his jacket.

As Joey ran he wondered if this has happened before.

RING RING

"What the fuck! Turn it off!"

When the sound did not stop Kaiba rolls over to find the source and notice it is his clock.

Noticing he is late, he is fully awake.

Runs to the door "MOKUBA, GET UP NOW!" and runs back to get his clothes on.

"DAMN IT, NOT AGIAN" could be heard for across the hall as both Kaiba brothers rush to get ready. Grabbing fruit from the fruit bowl, they rush to their limos and drive away.

The Kaiba brothers settle down.

"Bro, buy me a clock. This is the second time this has happened" said Mokuba biting into his apple.

"I know" said Kaiba as he thought of the first time it happened.

Joey sees the gate has not closed yet but a black limo pulls up. Kaiba gets out the limo and sees Joey. They wave to each other and then notice the gate is starting to close. They both grin as they run for it. When they get into the building they are laughing.

"Déjà vu" shouted Joey as he kept on running. Both open the door and are greeted by a shocked school teacher and the class.

"Well Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler seem to be happy today" said the teacher.

Joey and Kaiba gave her a glare and took their seats.

"As I was saying, we have a new student today so please greet her nicely" said the teacher.

Then there was a tap on the door.

The teacher went to answer it.

"Joey, what happened, I was trying to call you last night. The new kid is a girl that looks like…" said Yugi, but was cut off as the class gazed at the girl in front of them.

"Class, this is Kaya Jounitsui" said the teacher.

"Hi" said Kaya in a sweetly, but sultry voice.

"OH MY GOD" said Honda and Bakura

Kaya looked just like Joey.

She had long honey brown hair and matching eyes. Her skin tone was the same as Joey and she looked just as tall as Joey. She wore the uniform for girls but the vest was open and her shirt was buttoned enough to show her cleavage, but not bra.

"Hi Seto" said Kaya in the same voice and added a wink.

Everyone looked at Kaiba as he became stiff and looked at Joey with pain in his eyes.

"Hello Kaya, it nice to see you've grown" said Kaiba.

"Glad you like it. Though, I thought you knew I was coming. We did send a letter" said Kaya

"I will have to check my mail about it" said Kaiba.

"How do you know Mr. Kaiba" asked the teacher.

"He is my fiancé" said Kaya.

Everyone was in an uproar. Kaiba looked over to Joey, but Joey looked at Kaya.

She does look like me. Does he really care for me or did he think I was her replacement!

"Look, Twin Joey and Kaiba. Match made in Heaven" shouted someone from the back.

Joey and Kaiba both turned around and threw their textbook at the person.

"MR.WHEELER AND MR. KAIBA! DETENTION" shouted the teacher

Both glared at her and looked red in the face.

"Wow, Seto you look awfully red in the face. Why, because I'm your fiancé or the joke was not to your liking" said Kaya smiling sweetly.

Everyone was in an uproar once more.

After everyone settled down, Kaya took her seat next to Kaiba.

After class, Joey left the class to lunch, but Kaiba caught him before he could leave.

"Joey plea…" started Kaiba, but when he looked at Joey he saw tears in those eyes waiting to be let go.

"Kaiba, I'm fine. Just give me some time ok. I need to think about what just happened in there" said Joey as he kept walking to Yugi and the gang to comfort him.

Lia and Mickey walked up to him just as Kaya got to him.

"Damn, she really is Joey's twin" said Mickey looking the girl up and down.

"Too bad she looks sluttish" said Lia

"Excuse me bitch, don't hate" said Kaya as she stood her ground.

"Hoe, just because you are Kaiba's bitch don't mean shit" said Mickey glaring at Kaya with hate.

"Stop" said Kaiba as he pulled Lia and Mickey over.

"Kaiba, what is going on?" asked Lia

"She is my arranged fiancée" said Kaiba with a sad voice.

"Damn it Kaiba, you really fucked up" said Mickey

"I know, but I can't do anything. I'm stuck. Once I'm eighteen, I will ended it, but please tell Joey that. I hope I still have a chance" said Kaiba

"Let's hope" said Lia as they headed to the lunchroom.

"Who were those two, your friends?!" asked Kaya with an attitude.

"Yes and if you treat them or anyone I like wrong, I will personally make life bad for you" said Kaiba icily and headed to the lunchroom.

Kaya was shocked, but shook it off as she followed him.

When Kaiba entered, he noticed that everyone was talking about Kaya and himself.

When he sat at his normal place, Kaya sat in front of him.

Kaiba took the time to really look at Kaya.

_She really does look like Joey.._

"What wrong? Like what you see" said Kaya smirking.

"NO" said Kaiba as he placed his laptop on the table and opened it to start working.

Lia came over to the table 10 minutes later.

"Joey wants to speak to you" said Lia softly.

"Ok" said Kaiba as he closed his laptop.

"Kaya, come with me, I want to introduce you to some people you might like" said Lia with a smirk

"Who?" asked Kaya nicely remember what Kaiba told her.

"Cheerleaders" said Lia.

"Ok" said Kaya following Lia to a table full of hoe look a likes.

Joey walked over to the table once the coast was clear.

"Explain" said Joey calmly.

"I thought about it. My father told me that he will get me married to some girl and that even if he died, I will still have to get marry. I asked him if it could change. He told me only if the owner of Kaiba corp. said you don't have too, but at the time, he was owner so he thought never. I am head of Kaiba Corp so I am the rules. Problem is, is that I'm a minor so I have to wait until I'm eighteen to do anything. I turn eighteen in 6 months. I have to propone the wedding until then" said Kaiba.

"So we will be able to be together" said Joey

"I hope" said Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" asked Joey

"No one can find out that I'm gay or else they will take Mokuba from me. Once I'm eighteen, I will be legally able to keep him. Until the day after, I have to appear straight" said Kaiba

Joey nodded his head and left the table.

Kaiba grabbed his hand and Joey turned around.

"Look Kaiba, I want you, but I won't share you. Come for me when you are single. Until then, don't bother, but while this happens think about this, 'why did you choose me and not her? Answer that when you are single" said Joey as he pulled his hand away from Kaiba with pain in his eyes.

"So that is my twin?" said Kaya from her spot on the bench.

"Yep, Joey Wheeler. He is a cutie, but he is broke and you're lucky. You got Seto Kaiba. Drop Dead gorgeous with money" said the cheerleader next to her named Nika.

"What is he to my twin?" said Kaya.

"They are both enemies, but friends. Weird love/hate relationship." said Nika

"Hmm" said Kaya watching the whole thing between the two.

Please Review!


	3. Can Life get worse

Chapter 3: Can Life get worse

After the episode with Kaya, things in both Joey's and Kaiba's life were turned upside down.

Kaiba would fight off Kaya's attempts to grope him or kiss him, while Joey had to fight the urge to not tear her up or run when ever things like that happened. Joey had to act like nothing affected him. Kaiba would try to speak to Joey, but it was always light conversation that would happen in detention with Ms. Jones, Mickey and Lia.

No one addressed to topic for the sake of Joey. They all knew how much he was suffering and to bring it up would harm Joey more then he is now. Kaiba tried to be as caring as possible without giving away his want to be with Joey.

Kaya became a cheerleader while Lia and Mickey take turns fighting with her. It has been five months already and No one knows how Joey has made it though it all. Especially after what had happened the day before.

While both Joey and Kaiba were going to detention, they were surprised to see Kaya in the seat next to Kaiba's which was Joey's.

"Kaya, what are you doing here? Wait for me outside or hang out then come back" said Kaiba confused by the whole situation.

"I was sent here because the two wicked bitches from hell came and started bothering me" said Kaya with a scowl.

"Look hoe, you should know better then to bump me and not say sorry" said Lia in a sweet voice while Mickey cracked her knuckles.

"Ladies, control yourselves now sit. Miss, get out of Joey's seat" said Mr. Jones walking into the room and taking his usual seat.

"My name is Kaya" said Kaya sweetly.

"Oh, you're Miss Kaya, well take off your sunglasses because there is no sun and take off your hat because it is not allowed" said Mr. Jones just as sweetly.

"And don't forget, get out of his seat" said Mickey gesturing to Joey.

"Joey, you don't mind me sitting here, do you?" asked Kaya in a soft tone

"No, but that is my seat" said Joey

"Like I said earlier" said Mr. Jones

Kaya got up and took the seat next to Joey.

She took off her glasses and hat and Mr. Jones fell off his chair as he was about to sit.

"What kind of joke is it!" shouted Mr. Jones

"Remember when we told you she looks just like Joey" said Lia

Mr. Jones looked between Joey and Kaya and then turned to Kaiba with a glare.

"Kaya, please step outside" said Mr. Jones quietly

Kaya did as she was told because the air in the room got dense.

When Kaya closed the door, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING KAIBA! IS THIS THE REASON JOEY IS LIKE THIS! IS THIS BIMBO WORTH IT?" sneered Mr. Jones quietly

Kaiba remained silent until the door flew open and Kaya grabbed Kaiba.

"Darling, there is a snake in the hall" shouted Kaya

"Must be from the science lab" said Lia as both Mickey and she went to catch it.

Joey took his seat and opened his book for homework.

_Don't think about it_

Kaiba took his seat as did Kaya. When Lia returned, Mickey was holding the snake.

"Look, it was Toro who escaped" said Lia

"Let's see" said Joey as he picked the snake off of Mickey's arm.

Toro had a pink and white pattern skin and was small.

"Yep, hi Toro, you thought you could leave your cage" said Joey sweetly.

"Toro is a daredevil" said Lia

"No, it is not worth it, Mr. Jones but it must be done. It will end soon" said Kaiba quietly

"It better"

"What I miss" said Kaya and she went near Kaiba's chair to keep the snake away from her.

"Nothing you need to know" said Lia taking the snake back.

"Kaiba darling, would you mind if I go home with you today?" asked Kaya sweetly.

"Why?" said Kaiba

"To see your home" said Kaya while touching his hand.

Joey went back to doing homework.

_Don't think about it_

"Father wants to see it as well" said Kaya with a softer tone

"Fine" said Kaiba as he looked down at his desk.

Kaya then put her hand under Kaiba's chin and kiss him.

It was at that moment that Joey decided to ask Kaiba for the English homework.

What he saw caused him to lose the pencil he was just holding.

Kaya broke the kiss and said "Thank you" as she walked back to her desk and picked up Joey's pencil from the floor.

"You dropped this" said Kaya sweetly.

Joey recovered fast. He has had a long time of practice hiding his feelings.

"Thank you" said Joey as he went to start homework and ask Yugi for the English later.

Mickey, Mr. Jones and Kaiba watched with sad eyes as Joey did the one thing he really does not do, study.

Please Review!


	4. Tales of a Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Tales of a broken heart

The next day, Joey came like everything was right in the world. He was smiling to everyone and laughing as well, but Kaiba knew better. He always watched Joey so he knows the truth and saw the truth one day in the boy's bathroom.

A week after the incident, Kaiba went to lunch with Kaya and was eating his meal when he noticed Joey leaving the lunchroom.

"Be right back" said Kaiba as he got up and followed Joey.

Kaiba followed Joey to the bathroom. When he entered, he saw Joey at the corner of the bathroom kneeling down with his head in his hands.

"Pup"

Joey looked up and cleared his face of tears.

"Joey" said Kaiba as he rushed to the other side of the room to hold Joey.

Joey pushed him away.

"You don't care about me. You only like me because I look like her" said Joey fighting Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed both of Joey's wrists and pushed them to the wall.

Kaiba kissed Joey with passion, which Joey reacted back just the same.

Kaiba broke the kiss and said "You are the only one I want so don't think otherwise. I have my answer for you. I will tell you when I am single, just like you want" said Kaiba as he let go of Joey's waist and left the bathroom.

_She did look like him when she was younger. She was the whole reason why I disliked him in the beginning, but as I watched him, he was not her. He was different. He was kind and passionate about the things he does while she bitched and moaned about things that were trivial. He tried to be friends with me and always fought with me even though there was a class difference. He never cared. Even now, he does not care, but she was the totally opposite and for this reason, I choose him._

Time has passed since Kaya's kiss and things have not changed. Joey still fights with Kaiba about little things and whines both of them in trouble and going to detention. Joey fakes his happiness while Kaiba shows indifference towards Kaya. Yugi and his friends still try to keep Joey from feeling sad. It is already time for Kaiba to turn 18. He turns 18 in two days and with it those two days, everyone's world will come to a crash.

Kaya has already made plans of the wedding practice to happen the day after Kaiba turns 18, so she has been giving out invitations to people in the school. She also invited Joey and the gang. She even invited Mickey, Lia and Mr. Jones. Kaiba set up the meeting with the lawyers to get the marriage "legalized". Joey went on with life like a robot. By the end of the day, Joey walked into detention with a look at said 'I don't even know where I am'. Everyone, including Kaiba did not bother Joey. The room was so tense that breathing was difficult. When detention ended, Mr. Jones pulled Kaiba to the side.

"What do you intended to do?" asked Mr. Jones

"I intended to stay with Joey" said Kaiba calmly

"Do you think that will be easy?" said Mr. Jones

"No, but I will try my best. I want to stay with him. That won't change" said Kaiba calmly with a small hint of love.

"You know you are his world, but Miss Kaya destroyed the very balance to that world. Do you think you can fix it?" said Mr. Jones as he packed up.

"With my very being" said Kaiba in confidence.

Mr. Jones looked at Kaiba with an understanding and both left the room.

please Review!


	5. How the Thoughtless live

Chapter 5: How the thoughtless live

The next day was Kaiba's birthday and Mokuba celebrated with a cake that he and Hitomi made that morning before Kaiba woke up. Afterwards, Kaiba went to meet the lawyers, where Kaya was waiting for him. They entered together with Kaya's father and Mokuba in company.

"Kaiba, you are here to legally take ownership of Kaiba Corp. correct?" said the young woman with the blue dress suit.

"Yes"

"Ok, well the broad decided yesterday that you should become owner, so sign this document and you'll be set"

Kaiba signed and after wards the lawyer signed.

"Who is your witness?"

"Kaya Jounitsui"

"Young lady, would you sign here?"

Kaya signed and then the lawyer stamped it with a seal and placed the document in an envelope.

"I will send a copy tonight for you Mr. Kaiba. Also, you two are here to verify that you two are getting married?"

"Actually, I'm here to say I will not marry her" said Kaiba calmly.

Kaya looked shocked and so did her father.

"You can't do that. This was arranged years ago" said Kaya

"True, but my father worded the agreement differently" said Kaiba

"And that is?" asked Kaya's father quietly.

Kaiba pulled out a piece of paper and read the following sentence : _this arrangement will stand for all eternity unless owners of either corporation wish to change it. If that is the case, then the agreement will be removed and the marriage disregarded._

"So you see, I am owner of Kaiba Corp. and what I decided is that I will not marry her. Plus your father can't say anything because he was the witness to the notarizing of this sheet of piece" said Kaiba with a small smirk

Kaya narrowed her eyes as she took a step forward.

"You did this to be with that dirt bag, is that it!" shouted Kaya

"First of all, your chest is not welcoming. Two, who is the dirt bag? And three, you are not important enough to have me waste my time" said Kaiba looking at her with a lazy stare.

Kaya was wearing a push up bra with a sheer button top and a mini skirt, so she had enough dignity to blush.

"You know who he is. I see the way you two are. You like that poor excuse of man. Mr. Joey Katsuya Wheeler" said Kaya with a smirk

"Yes I do and he is more important than you will ever be" said Kaiba as he stood.

"Ms. Lowe, please place this in your files. Please also allow me to sign the legal paper work for Mokuba's guardian as of today. Thank you" said Kaiba as he handed her the contract.

She handed her the sheet and he signed as well as Mokuba.

Kaiba left with Mokuba and went home to celebrate.

Kaya was sneering.

_Oh, it's not over yet_


	6. Brand New Day

Chapter 6: Brand new Day

Joey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, but this time did not hit snooze. He got up and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

His father was still sleep so Joey took a piece of fruit from the table in the kitchen for breakfast and left. He wanted to go paint so he left early. When he got there, he went to the art's room and started a new picture.

When he noticed class was going to begin soon, he started to put his things away and headed for class.

He noticed that Kaya and Kaiba were not there yet.

Right, today is the marriage ceremony

Joey sat down depressed in his seat and waited for class to start. Joey started to doodle in his notebook to make time go faster. Everyone was walking into the class room and the bell rang. Once the teacher arrived, class began.

Ten minutes into the class, Joey was able to draw a puppy looking for its owner when Kaya walks in extremely pissed off and takes her seat. some of the students in class started to whisper about what might have angered Kaya.

_Well, at least now I know that they are not getting married yat, but where is Kaiba? _wondered Joey as he continued to doodle and think about how he is going to make it tommorrow when Kaiba is married.

Five minutes before class ended, Kaiba walked into the class and walked up to Joey's desk.

"Joey" stated Kaiba with a firm voice and a small smile on his face

"Kaiba" stated Joey somwhat confused as to why Kaiba was smiling at him.

Kaiba bent his head and kissed Joey in front of everyone. Joey kissed back ignoring the fact that he was in class.

Kaiba broke the kiss and took his seat. Joey just sat dazed by the kiss. The class was silent. Everyone looked from Joey to Kaiba to Kaya then back to Joey and Kaiba.

Suddenly Joey fainted. The class regained their voice and became an uproar. Kaiba got up and picked Joey up.

"I'm taking Joey to the Nurse" stated Kaiba calmly and left.

"Oh wow" stated Yug

"Dude, did he really need to do that?" stated Tristan with his hand on his face.

"It was cute" stated Tea smiling

"Well, we know one thing, there is not going to be a marriage" stated Bakura with Ryou shaking his head in agreement.

Kaya was so mad that she looked like a cherry about to explode.

please Review!


	7. What's Done is Done

Chapter 7: What is done, is done

Kaya was so mad that she looked like a cherry about to explode.

I'm so getting you back Kaiba. You won't see your puppy for long

Nurse's office

"Yes?" asked the Nurse as Kaiba walked into the room with Joey in tow

"Oh my goodness, what happened?!" asked the Nure as she directed Kaiba to the bed.

"He faint due to shock" said Kaiba as he placed Joey on the bed gently.

"Shock, what type of shock?" asked the nurse as he began to check him.

"I kissed him and he was shocked" stated Kaiba as he took a seat and watched the nurse.

"Oh" stated the Nurse pausing for a second with a blush on her face.

"I just brought him here so he can lay down" stated Kaiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, ok, no problem. He can stay here. It does seem that he has not been eating to well. His skin is pale and his body temperture is slightly colder than normal. His face show no color really. He might be malnorished. Here, give him these with water and then make sure he eats. I'm going to step out for a few. He should wake up soon" said the nurse after coughing a few times and then handled him some vitamins to give Joey before she left Kaiba alone.

"Damn Pup, I'm just too good" stated Kaiba with a smirk as he brushed Joey's bangs to the side.

Kaiba then grabbed Joey's hand and held it. A few minutes past and Joey started to wake up.

"Huh, where am I?" asked Joey as he looked around

"Nurse's office"

"Kaiba!"

"Wheeler!"

"Jerk"

"Mutt"

"Moneybags"

"Pup"

"Did you really do that?"

"Yes"

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes"

Joey just turned his head and smiled softly. Kaiba was stunned.

"So are we together now?"

Kaiba smiled softly and nodded his head "I believe we are"

"Cool" stated Joey as he gentle squeezed Kaiba's hand.

"Over my Dead Body" stated Kaya from outside the office as she walked away from the door.

the Next Day

Joey woke up having gotten up late and was heading out the door when a black limo came up on the walkway. Joey walked up to the car as the window rolled down.

"Get in" stated Kaiba as he opened the door.

Joey got in and sat a bit uncomfortable. Kaiba just stayed passive. When they arrived, they noticed the gates beginnning to close.

"Run for it!" shouted Joey

Kaiba just smiled as he ran along with Joey to jump the gate.

When they entered the building, they skeeded to a stop. All over the walls were articles of sorts. Kaiba walked up to one and read out loud the info.

Joey Wheeler

Age 18

Male

Siblings: Serenity(17) and Anna(4)

Parents: Jounoichi and Maiko (Divorced)

Kaiba was then interupted by Joey banging on the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Who would do this!" shouted Joey as he walked away

Kaiba looked at the info sheet Joey was reading.

"Age 7, Mother tried to kill son because it reminded her of husband. mother was sent to psychiatricts ward. Mother escaped and ended up living with a sercruity guard.

Age 8, Joey and Shizuka are seperated due to divorce. Mother was cheating on father with sercruity guard. Shizuka went with mother, but was later given to aunt due to mental illnesses mother had. Joey went with father, late became a drunk. Would beat child when returning home.

Age 9, Children's proctection come and send Joey with uncle until father is sober. Mother comes agian and trieds to kill him. Mother ends up shooting herself. Father sobers up and takes Joey home.

Age 10, Joey is anti-social until he meets Tristen Honda. Only speaks to Tristen.

Age 12, Both Tristen and Joey join a gang called "Koolers". Notorious gang that would beat on anyone with anything remotely deadly. Joey injured class president and was sent to juvi for three years."

"What the hell is this?!" stated Kaiba

Joey ran to the newspaper committee.

"Who put those papers up?!" shouted Joey

"We don't know"

"You guys are the only ones with a copy machine!"

"They may have done it outside and brought it in. No one has used this copier" stated the editor calmly.

Joey just left angry because he did get the answer he wanted. Joey ran and ended up back to where he started. Kaiba grabbed Joey.

"Is all this true?" stated Kaiba

"Why!?, Do you hate me now!?"

"No, but, I want the truth"

"The truth is yes. It's all true" stated Joey with sadness

please Review!


End file.
